


By Then

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Drabble, Efrafa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Efrafa was not a real warren, by then," Hyzenthlay said, her voice going into the cadence of telling a story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	By Then

"Efrafa was not a real warren, by then," Hyzenthlay said, her voice going into the cadence of telling a story. She could set herself and the other escaped does apart from their past, more and more. Let what happened be shaped and separated into a tale.

She continued, "Rabbits separated from each other and from the natural ways of rabbits. Does kept apart. So few kittens born."

She looked to those who had not been in that warren. "Efrafa was all walls and angles." Rabbit language does not have a word for 'regimented'. They had not needed one, before Efrafa.


End file.
